Love Never Dies
by Twackycat
Summary: Luke Skywalker-Kenobi, son and padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, is fifteen when he receives a call for help from his sister. He has to save her from the Death Star, even if it means facing their other father, Darth Vader. Rated T. Slash. Mentions of M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter in a story that popped into my head. The title is a working title, I'm not very fond of it so any suggestions are welcome. I don't own Star Wars. The story is rated T for language, violence and mentions of m-preg and Slash. The main pairing is Obi-Wan and Anakin. Here's the first chapter.**

* * *

A blond haired young man, still a boy really, woke up slowly as the light in his room flickered on. He stretched his arms and yawned as he swung his feet over the side of his bed. He looked towards the door and smiled.

Standing in the doorway was a man of short stature with greying russet brown hair. A smile graced his face as he pushed himself up from his position leaning against the doorframe, and walked towards the boy.

"You know Luke, I shouldn't have to continue to rouse you every morning. You should be able to get up on your own." At the end he reached the boy and ruffled his hair. Sleepily he batted at the offending had as he stood up.

"Dad!" Reluctantly the father stopped trying to mess up his son's hair. "I'd be able to get up on my own if it weren't _before_ dawn. At dawn I could do, before… It's ridiculous!" The blond smiled the whole time he was speaking and he managed to pull a chuckle from his dad.

"You are so like your father sometimes. He hated getting up early, especially for meditating." With that, Luke's dad left the room, leaving the boy to get ready for the day.

They both meditated for an hour before stopping and eating a small breakfast. Luke then got ready to head over to his aunt and uncle's farm to help out. Briefly he gave his dad a hug before hopping into the speeder and leaving, the first of Tatooine's twin suns barely peeking above the horizon.

When he arrived at his aunt and uncle's farm, the second sun was just beginning to rise. His aunt greeted him with a brief hug, while his uncle gave him a glare that clearly said he just wanted to start working.

"Luke, how is your father?" The teen bit back the want to sigh and roll his eyes, and instead politely answered her question.

"I don't know how my father is, I've never met him. However, my dad is doing just fine. Thank you for asking." Aunt Beru gave him a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes, while his uncle growled lowly.

"Be respectful _boy_. You knew what she meant." Uncle Owen pointed a warning finger at him, but that hadn't done much since he was younger.

"I was respectful. I answered her question." The blond teenager met his uncle's furious gaze with calm blue eyes that betrayed no emotions. After a second his uncle broke off his stare, and pushed his way past the teen, grumbling under his breath. Luke still heard what he said.

"If we could hire help I'd do it in an instance. The boy ain't natural." Even with his dad's Jedi training, he still found himself frowning at his uncle's words. He nearly jumped when his aunt rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll try and remember that in the future." Luke looked at her and gave her a small nod in thanks, before following his uncle out of the house. He knew she'd said it to try and make him feel better. She wasn't really going to stop, she shared his uncle's feelings about his conception and how he was raised.

Outside, his uncle gave him a hard whack upside the head that sent a couple of stars swimming in his vision. He then shoved Luke's toolbox in his arms and gruffly told him which vaparators needed to be fixed or worked on. Luke didn't say anything; he simply nodded and started walking.

Luke briefly considered reaching for his dad through their bond, but his father had lowered the gate, and Luke could vaguely feel jumbled emotions coming from the other side. Knowing it was best to leave his dad alone when he was like this, Luke just went to work on the closest vaparator.

The teen wiped the sweat off his forehead as he stared at the halfway fixed machine. It was his third vaparator of the day, and the twin suns were already brutal. The only redeeming quality they had was when their bright light revealed the slight red tinge to his hair, one of the few traits he'd received from his dad.

Luke let out a small sigh when he heard his uncle calling for him. Knowing better than to ignore the call, the teen rose to his feet and quickly ran back to their house. He was however very surprised when his uncle was standing outside of their house with two, very familiar, droids on either side of him.

"Master Luke! What a surprise. Who would have thought that we would have fallen into your possession!" While the golden protocol droid mean well, he only earned his uncle's annoyance.

"He does not own you, I do. He is just the farm hand who is going to get you cleaned up before he goes home tonight." His uncle sent him a glare before he started to walk back into the house. Luke took a step to follow him as he started to speak.

"Uncle Owen, these droids belong to my sister. I'm sure she is missing them. I should-" Luke felt the Force warn him of his uncle's move. He didn't do anything, and a second later he was down in the sand as a few droplets of blood dripped from his nose. The blond teen looked up at his fuming uncle, who showed no sign of regret for his actions.

"I don't care who they used to belong to, they're mine now. And while you're cleaning them, mind wipe them. If I find out you didn't…" His uncle trailed off, the threat very clear to the teenager. He gave a single nod and stayed on the ground until his uncle had disappeared from sight.

Once out of sight, Luke immediately pushed himself off the ground and brushed the sand off of him. He motioned for the two droids to follow him into his uncle's garage. He pointedly ignored all of Threepio's worried comments as he gathered up the materials he would need to clean the pair.

The teen was finally broken from his mood when the little blue astromech droid bumped into him with a concerned beep. At that point the boy stared at the droid that used to belong to his father and now was his sister's. After a second, a small sob escaped him as he allowed his legs to fold under him and he sank to the ground.

This spiked both droids' concern and Artoo gently bumped into the boy again to gain his attention. Luke looked up at the droid and had a sad smile. He knew he couldn't obey his uncle's order, consequences be damned. There was no way he could wipe either of the droids' minds. They used to belong to his father, and they still remembered that time. Another concerned beep from Artoo brought a smile to his face.

"I'm fine Artoo. And don't worry, I'm not going to erase your memory. I've never even understood why they do that in the first place." Luke said this as he stood up, wiping away the couple of tears that had leaked down his cheeks. He grabbed a cleaning cloth and moved towards Threepio. "I'm kinda curious as to how you two ended up on this dust ball." The golden protocol droid was more than happy to start explaining their adventure here.

"Well Master Luke, we were on a ship with Mistress Leia and Mistress Padme, when we were suddenly attacked! It was horrible! The ship was being knocked about, and I think I heard one of the men say it was a star destroyer that attacked us! Why would a star destroyer attack a senate vessel?"

Luke vaguely listened as Threepio continued to prattle on about what had happened. Mostly he was concerned about his sister and their parents' friend Padme. He also hoped Leia's Jedi Master hadn't been with them at the time of the attack. It didn't take Luke very long to get Threepio cleaned up, and for once he thanked his sister's insistence that they were always kept clean. As he moved to start working on Artoo, the little droid started to beep rapidly.

"Artoo! What nonsense are you spewing now? You claim to have a message from Luke's sister, for his dad?" Threepio hit the smaller droid on the top of his dome while Luke smiled slightly to himself. At least Threepio understood Obi-Wan was his dad, not his father. Then what the golden droid said sank in.

"You have a message for dad? Why didn't you say so earlier?" Luke asked this as he jumped up to go tell his uncle. Now he'd have to let him take the droids. Artoo beeped in a sadder tone before he got to the door.

"Master Luke, Artoo apologizes but he says he was told to only play it for Master Kenobi." Luke let out a sigh as he returned to astromech's side. He ran a hand along the top of his dome before he started to work on cleaning him again. Artoo let out another sad whirl and Luke gave him a small smile.

"I understand bud. I just wish I could help sometimes." Luke worked on cleaning the little droid for a few more minutes before an idea struck him. He started fiddling with the drive he knew Leia would have put the message in. Artoo beeped in a slightly annoyed fashion, but soon gave up the fight with the boy. Luke stumbled back as the holoprojector sputtered to life to reveal the grainy form of his sister.

" _Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_ Luke frowned when it just started to play that much of the message over and over again. Even with the grainy quality, the teen could still make out the slight panic in her eyes as she bent down to turn the recorder off, as well as the slight frown when she said their dad's name.

"Come on Artoo, please just play the whole thing!" The droid in question beeped again as he rotated his dome back and forth, an obvious no. Luke let out a sigh in acceptance, and then turned towards the door. "Uncle Owen!" A few seconds later he heard his uncle's furious footsteps as he drew nearer.

"What?" Luke forced himself not to flinch at his uncle's growl, and braced himself, knowing this conversation wasn't going to go well.

"Artoo has a message for my dad." He motioned towards where the astromech was still projecting his sister. His uncle's eyes narrowed at this and then his glare snapped back to Luke.

"I thought I told you to wipe these droids' memories!" Owen bellowed this before he once again struck the boy standing in front of him. Luke once again allowed himself to be knocked to the ground, and flinched when he felt his uncle's boot collide with his ribs. The teen was thoroughly surprised when he heard his uncle yell out in pain.

The blond opened his eyes to see Artoo planted firmly in between him and his uncle. More importantly though was the fact the blue droid had his electrical prod out and it was still crackling. Artoo rolled closer to his uncle to only have the man leap back.

"Take the damn droid back to your father! I don't care as long as it stays as far away from here as possible!" With that, the older man scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room. Luke stared at the doorway for a second before slowly pushing himself to his feet.

"Thank you Artoo. Come on you two. We're going back to my house." The teen kept his arm wrapped around his chest as he led the droids out to where his speeder was still parked. Unfortunately Luke had to help Artoo into the back, and hissed in pain as he did so.

The drive back to his house was surprising a quiet one. Upon arrival, Luke gently knocked on the front door before inserting his key and pushing the door open. Artoo was eagerly the first one through the door, and Luke smiled as he felt his dad's confusion at the little droid's presence. Once Threepio was in the house, Luke closed the door and turned to face his dad.

"Luke! What happened?"

As the young man disappeared as a dot on the horizon, Obi-Wan went back into the house with a sigh. He sat down in a chair in the living room, and thought of the days gone by. The last fifteen years had taken a toll on him, even though they had been happy. However, there was still as heaviness in his heart, his heart wishing for what could have been.

The Jedi master ran a hand over his face, and stopped as his fingers brushed the scar on his face. It was the mark of a failed block that stretched from his right temple down to the left side of his chin. It was mirrored by the scar on his back, spanning from his left shoulder to above his right hip where it ended in a missing chunk of flesh.

He closed his eyes and tried to block out the memories that came from the scars. It was no help. Knowing the memories that were coming, he carefully blocked off his son. He didn't need to haunt his son's dreams with his parents' mistakes. Red then flooded his vision as he was taken back to the worst day of his life.

 _Heat from the planet washed over him as the ram of his ship lowered down. In his mind, he knew this could only end badly, but in his heart, this was the only thing he could do. He had to stop Anakin from truly falling to the Dark Side._

 _He felt one of their children give a rather hard kick, just like they were warning him against this as well. Gently he rested his hand on his very swollen stomach, trying to ease their child's mind. This is what he had to do. It was now or never, he could see his husband coming back to his own ship just a few feet away._

" _Anakin!" The approaching form looked towards him as he called this out, and after a second of hesitation, the younger broke into a run towards Obi-Wan. When his husband reached him, he immediately found himself in an all-encompassing hug with a kiss placed on his forehead._

" _Obi-Wan, what are you doing here? It's not safe here." As he said the last part, Anakin rested his right hand on his husband's stomach. Obi-wan closed his eyes as a wave of emotion rolled over him. Anakin's recovery from having his arm cut off was when they confessed their love for each other._

 _Pushing those thoughts away, the older Jedi met the younger man's eyes. He suppressed a shudder as he gazed into yellow tinged eyes instead of the bright sparkling blue that he'd fallen in love with._

" _I could ask you the same thing." Obi-wan said this as he gently removed himself from Anakin's embrace. This caused the younger to frown._

" _I had to; it's the only way to save you." Obi-wan wanted so desperately to wake up from the nightmare he was in, for Anakin to not really be saying this._

" _Save me? The Dark Side saves no one Anakin. Just stop and come back to me, Ani."_

" _Our love isn't enough to save you. Only my new powers will be."_

" _If the Dark Side is the only way to save me, then I don't want to be saved. I'm sorry Anakin, but you're going down a path I can't follow." Obi-Wan said this as he started to turn around to head back to his ship. He then heard the familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber being ignited._

 _Spinning around in horror to face his husband, the older Jedi still responded instinctively and turned on his own lightsaber. However his beloved's eyes weren't on him, but rather something behind him._

" _Padme!" Anakin hissed this with more venom than Obi-Wan thought possible. "You're the one who turned my husband against me!" Through their bond, he could feel him getting ready to attack, and moved on instinct to block. A fresh wave of anger flooded through their bond and the air as he did this._

 _Slowly Anakin raised his flesh hand, and it took Obi-Wan a second to hear the choking sound coming from Padme to realize what his beloved was doing. He watched in horror as their mutual friend was dropped to the ground, gasping for breath._

 _He sensed it before he saw Anakin lunge at Padme, planning on dealing the death blow. Obi-Wan barely was able to block the swing, but he managed it. He however saw Anakin's eyes completely turn the sickly yellow of the Sith, and he felt something in his heart break. He hadn't been able to save him from the grasp of the Dark Side._

 _In his moment of distraction, Obi-Wan missed a block, and suddenly found his face burning from the cut of a lightsaber. A cry of pain escaped him, but he refocused on the fight going on. The couple traded a few more blows before he once again had a lapse in concentration as he started to tire._

 _Anakin was behind him with his lightsaber burning Obi-Wan's side. The injured looked down at the wound but didn't have much time to process what happened before he felt the Force grip him. Pain tore through his back, but at the same time he felt him follow the force's guidance as he swung his lightsaber._

 _The older man's looked on in terror as he saw his beloved tumble to the ground in front of him, both of his legs cut off above the knee. He had done that, he felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. He remembered how Anakin had complained about phantom pains with his missing right arm. He'd condemned his beloved to even more of that._

" _I'm sorry Anakin. I will always love you." Obi-Wan said this as he called his husband's lightsaber to his hand. He turned to enter his ship when he heard his beloved spoke._

" _I see where your loyalties truly lie. You're not with me, so you're my enemy. I hate you" Tears streamed freely from Obi-Wan as he felt his heart once and for all truly break. The worst part was the pure hate that flooded their bond._

 _Thinking of their children and his future, Obi-Wan reluctantly broke the bond between them. He couldn't have Darth Vader coming after them. He gasped as he snapped the bond they'd had for nearly fourteen years._

 _From behind him, Anakin cried out in fury, and Obi-Wan felt an invisible force grip his throat. He couldn't breath as he felt him lifted off his feet. He didn't try to fight it though, he just waited. Blackness edged his vision and steadily grew as his brain starved for oxygen._

 _When he collapsed to the ground he drew in a quiet breath and weakly looked towards where his beloved lay. He was passed out, his left hand still stretched out towards him. He felt small hands try to help him to his feet, and all he could do was shake his head._

" _Padme please, get Anakin an oxygen mask." He felt her hands pause, and hesitantly leave him as she raced back into the ship. Obi-Wan could feel unconsciousness pulling at him, but he couldn't give in just yet. He watched as Padme exited the ship again, pausing beside him, before moving over to younger man. She quickly fastened the mask to his face, and started back towards Obi-Wan._

 _Weakly he smiled and finally allowed the darkness to take him, a few tears leaking from his eyes. His last thought was that he was leaving his beloved behind, but he wasn't completely forsaking him. The thought brought comfort to him as he fell into unconsciousness._

Obi-Wan was jerked from his memories by a soft knock on the door. He smiled slightly as he recognized his son's Force presence unlocking their door. He however frowned when the first form through the door was not his son, but rather another familiar form.

It was Artoo, his beloved's astromech droid. Looking towards the door, He was even more surprised when the smaller droid's constant companion also entered the house. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he saw Luke carefully closing the door with his back to him.

When his son finally turned to face him, he couldn't help the surge of anger that coursed through him. He could easily see the dried blood under his son's nose, and the blossoming bruise on his cheek was hard to miss. This was certainly one of the more interesting times his son had arrived home.

"Luke! What happened?"

* * *

 **A/N Tell me what you think. I have some of the next chapter written, but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue the story. It all depends on the reaction I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I was absolutely thrilled with all of the positive response I got. Thank you all so much! I have two things to say.**

 **One: A couple of you have wondered about how often I will update. I honestly do not have a set schedule for updating, most of the time I update as I write the chapters. In the past I have often tried to update within a week of the last update, and that has typically been a good system for me. However, that was mostly two year ago, and school has gotten harder. As much as I hate it, school comes before writing. I will try to update as much as possible, but realistically they will probably be sporadic until the end of the school year. I hope that doesn't discourage any of you from reading, but I also want you to know up front what the updating schedule is going to be like.**

 **Two: I am not watching the movie while I am writing this. _If_ I feel it necessary, I will look up the script of the movie to take dialog directly from the movie. Obviously this story is AU so I don't feel the need for everything to be word for word from the movie. **

**Other than that, hope you enjoy the new chapter. Responses to your reviews are after the chapter.**

* * *

"Luke! What happened?" The teen wouldn't meet his dad's eyes as he shuffled into the room. He certainly didn't offer up any reason for how he had gotten in such state.

"Master Kenobi, Master Luke sustained the injuries when Owen Lars struck him. Once when Master Luke mentioned that we belong to Mistress Leia, and that she would be missing us, the second time was after he found out Master Luke had not followed his order to wipe both of our minds."

"Thank you Threepio." Obi-Wan cut off the protocol droid before he could just continue to talk. Instead he turned to where his son was barely standing within the living room. "Luke, come here." His voice was soft with no anger in his voice.

Luke approached slowly, still keeping his eyes on the ground. He stopped short of his dad and allowed the older man to close the distance between them. Gently his chin was lifted up until his bright blue met the other's stormy grey. There was nothing but love in them and Luke let his shoulders slump slightly.

Obi-Wan carefully moved his larger hand up to cup the boy's bruised cheek. The boy jerked ever so slightly at the initial contact but then closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth. His eyes closed and he let out a small sigh as he felt the Force flow from his dad's hand to sooth and heal the bruise.

Even after both knew the bruise was long gone they stayed that way for a few more seconds until the older felt a few droplets of wetness slide onto his hand. He gently pulled his son into an embrace and encircled him with his arms. He opened his side of their bond, a silent invitation, one that was immediately taken by his son.

He could feel the boy's tornado of conflicted emotions over the events of today. His son knew that he'd provoked his uncle, and knew he very easily could have stopped him. His son also knew that he wouldn't have approved. What worried him most was the very slim part of his son that harbored his negative emotions.

Delving into the darker emotions, he wasn't surprised by the boy's hate for his uncle and annoyance at his aunt. Obi-Wan brought them forward from the back of his son's mind and helped him release the feelings to the Force.

He however was surprised by the small amount of self-contempt the boy had also developed. Obi-Wan grimaced as he relived the memory that had brought about the feelings; he also cursed himself for not being there for his son initially. Gently he brought both of them from their shared meditation and looked his son in the eye.

"We need to talk." The boy nodded and bit the inside of his lip. Obi-Wan wanted to address the situation immediately, but also knew that his son needed the space. "Later, but we will talk. Now, would you like to explain why you've brought hope this dynamic duo?" Luke smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Artoo has a message from Leia for you. He wouldn't let me see it without you. Leia presumably told him that." As he said this, Luke lead his dad over towards where the little droid beeped eagerly. The pair sat down, and the elder motioned towards the droid. A second later the grainy video of a young woman came up.

" _General Kenobi. Years ago you served Bail Organa, my father, in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed vital information to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of the R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_

Both dad and son were frowning at the end of the message, having seen through the young woman's brave mask to the worried girl beneath it. Silently they rose together, and both quickly retreated to their own rooms, each packing a bag.

His dad was already waiting in the living room when Luke emerged from his room. He had just taken a step into the room when he found himself on his knees breathing heavily, a hand over his aching heart. His dad was by his side in an instant, a hand on his shoulder. With tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, he looked up to meet his dad's worried gaze.

"Something happened to Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen…" Obi-Wan bowed his head at his son's news, and helps him stand back up. "We have to go check on them, there might be something we can do for them!"

The older man nods and lets his son run to their speeder. It was times like these he marvelled at boy's endless heart. Despite the open malice and contempt the boy's aunt and uncle had shown him, he still cared and worried about them. Obi-Wan himself feared the worst for Luke's relatives and could only thank the Force his son wasn't there.

Threepio, for once, seemed to understand the gravity of the situation and sat silently quietly in the speeder on the ride back to the Lars homestead. As it became evident the smoke billowing into the sky came from their destination, Obi-Wan rested his hand gently on his son's shoulder. He simply pushed their ride to go faster.

Reaching the edge of the homestead, Luke practically flew out of the speeder, rushing towards the entrance. Only he didn't make it very far, upon spying the charred remains lying haphazardly next to the door, his legs stopped working. The boy collapsed to his knees and promptly emptied his stomach of its meager contents.

In an instant his dad was kneeling by his side, arms wrapping around him as he was gently pulled into an embrace. A cry of anguish came from the boy's mouth as the Force reacted to his turbulent emotions. Obi-Wan let out a small gasp at the disturbance in the Force coming from his son, and quickly opened their bond to help calm him down.

The elder focused on soothing the younger, but in the back of his mind he was frightened. He knew there was no way he was the only one who felt that disturbance in the Force, and he worried about the consequences.

* * *

In a swamp, sitting on a log, a diminutive green form perked up; his ears twitching. He closed his eyes as the wave of anguish washed over him. ' _Too young Skywalker-Kenobi is. Feel this sort of pain, he should not.'_ He bowed his head as he thought this.

* * *

A full grown orange Togruta woman stopped in her worried pacing as the Force disturbance hit her. She bit her lip and looked up to the night time sky, wishing there was something she could do. First, her Padawan hadn't showed up for their rendezvous, and now Little Skyguy was in emotional pain.

* * *

A crooked smile slowly spread, revealing yellowed teeth. He relished in the emotions the Force was amplifying. Now he only had to find the source and turn them to the dark side. While Vader was a good tool, a younger apprentice would be more devoted to him. A cackle escaped him as he thought to draw the young Force sensitive to him.

* * *

While the dad and son team silently comforted each other, across the galaxy two other relatives were facing off. The young woman glared up at the cloaked figure standing in front of her. They had met before, but never on good terms. Their last meeting, the day before, had been when her ship had been commandeered and boarded by the man in front of her.

She glanced behind him, longing for the freedom that lay beyond. However she knew that it would be futile to try and escape. All she could hope was that her message had safely reached General Kenobi, her dad.

She risked looking into the eyes of her captor, and her heart clenched when she saw sickly yellow staring back at her instead of the blue from the holos her dad had shown her and her brother.

"Princess Leia." The young brunette in question shuddered as her second father spoke. More importantly, he said her name even if it was with the title she had gotten from her adopted family. "What were you and Senator _Amidala"_ He spat the name out and she did her best not to flinch at the ferocity. "Doing on the Tantive IV?"

For a second she debated in answering before she decided on her course of action. Leia steeled herself and spoke with the most diplomatic tone she could muster.

"Darth Vader, as I am sure you are are well aware, I am studying for the Legislative Youth Program under Senator Amidala. I am simply shadowing her, and I do not know the exact details of her mission. I am aware of no reason on which you could be detaining us." In response Darth Vader narrowed his sickening yellow eyes at the young woman.

"Where is your father?" The Princess of Alderaan nearly snorted. If only the man who towered over her knew. The knowing daughter looked up at her father and kept a neutral face.

"I am not aware of my father's exact location, however I can only assume that he is currently somewhere on Alderaan." Though Leia could only see glowing yellow eyes underneath the hood of his cloak, she knew Darth Vader was growing annoyed.

Before either of them could say anything else, they were both nearly knocked over by a strong wave of energy in the Force. The Princess let out a silent gasp as the wave of emotional agony washed over her. From the corner of her eye, she saw her father stiffen. He then looked at her with a more critical gaze.

"You're Force sensitive." It wasn't a question. The young woman froze as she stared at the man in front of her. He knew. The Dark Lord of the Sith knew she was Force sensitive.

In an instant, she drew up all of the shielding she knew how to. Leia shuddered as the presence of her father rushed at her, circling her defenses. His presence was icy and nearly pitch black. The Princess kept her shields as strong as she could knowing what was at stake.

Everything in her life would be forfeit if he knew. Her dad, her brother, be own Jedi Master, Padme and her Papa and the entire Rebel Alliance. She flinched whenever the dark presence slammed against her defenses, but the young woman stayed strong.

After what seemed like eternity, the presence retreated if only to circle around the perimeter, looking for an opening. Even when it felt like he was completely gone the brunette kept her shields up.

"You've been trained." Her father's voice was soft but dark, and she took a small step back. "Who trained you?" Darth Vader closed the gap between them, leering down at her. She shook her head, lips sealed. Leia wouldn't betray Ahsoka like that. There was a tense silence between the two of them, before they were interrupted by a low ranking officer.

"Sir! The Devastator is due to dock with the Death Star in a few minutes and your presence is being requested on the bridge." The officer shifted slightly under the man's glare. After a second he left the detention center, fleeing from his superior officer.

The Princess heard a low growl come from him, and she took a step backwards again. He stared at her for a few more seconds before turning away, his cloak sweeping as he exited the cell. The energy field reactivated as soon as he passed, leaving Leia alone.

Sinking down onto the bunk in the cell, she curled up on herself and tried not to cry as the weight of the situation really crashed down on her. She and Padme were in the Empire's clutches, her father's clutches.

They were being taken to the Death Star and escape was impractical. Her hand subconsciously reached for the top of her boot. Her fingers brushed lightly against the top of the hilt of her lightsaber, and a sad smile crossed her face. A whole lot of good it could do for her now. A few silent tears escaped her closed eyes as she allowed her exhaustion wash over her and take her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Obi-Wan stayed by Luke's side until the boy started to try and stand up. He immediately helped his son to his feet and led him back to the speeder. Luke didn't meet his eyes, and he followed his gaze which ended on the bodies of his aunt and uncle.

Gently rubbing his son's back, Obi-Wan used the Force to create a new grave next to the existing one of his son's grandmother. He carefully guided the remains into the hole and covered it before taking a brick from their home to make a grave marker.

The whole process took a few minutes, and the entire time Luke silently watched his dad work, never saying anything. What finally stirred the boy from his feelings was a concerned whistle from Artoo. Luke gave him a sad smile and ran his hand over the dome of the droid.

For once, Obi-Wan actually took the controls of the speeder, and started the drive towards Mos Eisley. Luke sat silently in the passenger seat, gazing across the dunes of sand for most of the ride before turning to speak to his dad.

"Are we looking for passage to Alderaan?"

"Of course. We're going to help your sister. Now we're going into Mos Eisley. A-"

"A wretched hive of scum and villainy. I know. You've told me before dad."

"Luke, I forgot to ask earlier; do you have your lightsaber?" The boy nodded to answer his dad's question. He quickly pulled up the side of his tunic to show the two lightsaber hilts clipped to a high belt. Obi-Wan gave him a sidelong glance, followed by a nod of approval.

They settle back into a comfortable silence, and Luke rested his hand against the two hilts. He let his mind wander, thinking about the vastly different weapons he had. One was very similar to his dad's, he'd made while Leia made her's when they were seven.

The other was his father's Jedi lightsaber. His dad had given it to him when he turned thirteen. He was well aware of the history behind the blade and the horrible things that had been done with it. The history didn't bother him, he just enjoyed having something of his father's.

His father's lightsaber was his first choice of weapon. He felt more connected to it than the weapon he'd made himself, and dueling with Ahsoka has proven he was no good at fighting with two sabers.

The rest of the drive to Mos Eisley was peaceful and uneventful, leaving Luke to occasionally let out a bored sigh. Both however tensed as they approached the city and saw the number of white specks crawling around. Obi-Wan reached over and grasp Luke's arm and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

Obi-Wan slowed down as they entered the city, and allowed traffic the direct their ways. By the time the pair was stopped at a checkpoint, they were both calm and relaxed. The stormtrooper stopped them, looking suspiciously at the droids sitting in the back seat.

"How long have you had these droids?"

"About three or four seasons. They're for sale if you want them." Luke spoke up for them and gave the troopers a smile. They hesitated for a moment before looking at his dad.

"Let me see your identification." Obi-Wan calmly looked up at the stormtrooper and waved his hand in a small arc at him.

"You do not need to see my identification."

"We do not need to see your identification." The stormtrooper repeated this back in a monotone voice, and Luke did his best not smile.

"These are not the droids you're looking for." Obi-Wan ignored his son, and continued to focus on the troopers in front of them. He waved his hand a second time as he spoke.

"These are not the droids we're looking for."

"We can go about our business." Once again the older man waved his hand.

"You can go about your business." There was a second of hesitation, before the trooper started to wave them on. "Move along. Move along." This time Obi-Wan did as he was told and carefully drove away from the checkpoint. Once they were far enough away, a smile broke out on Luke's face, earning a chuckle from his dad.

"That's an _appropriate_ use of a mind trick." Luke rolled his eyes, but still kept the smile on his face. It was an ongoing theme of his to stress when something was appropriate or not. His dad then parked the speeder outside of a bar.

The young blond nudged away the Jawas that immediately came over interested in Artoo and Threepio, as he climbed out of the speeder. They both ignored the golden droid's comments about the Jawas and moved towards the entrance of the bar.

The group walked into the bar, Luke sticking close to his dad. He however separated from the older man, when he took the droids back to their speeder at the bartender's insistence. When he reentered the bar, the young man tried to head straight towards where his dad was at the bar, but was stopped as two customers got up from the bar.

"Hey handsome, we can be a lot more fun than you and that old man." Luke frowned as he shook his head no. He then tried to politely move passed the pair, only to have his arm roughly grabbed, holding him in place. "Coming with us will be a lot nicer than going with him." Luke jerked his arm away, and started to reach for his lightsaber as he called his dad's alius.

"Ben!" His dad immediately turned towards him, and noticed the situation. Taking a step away from the Wookie he had been talking to, Obi-Wan drew but didn't ignite his lightsaber. Behind him, the Wookie let out a growl as he looked over over the scene.

The pair that confronted the young man threw a glare at him, and both grabbed a hold of him, blocking him from reaching his lightsaber. Luke let out a wordless shout, and tried to wiggle his way out of the men's grasp as they tried to drag him backwards.

The bright blue eyes met stormy grey, even in the low lighting of the bar. Watching his dad position his lightsaber, Luke nodded, putting his trust in his dad. He gave a small nod of his head, and all hell broke out in the bar as the blue blade sprung from its hilt.

In an instant the blond was free and by his dad's side as one of his attackers cried out. They were cradling the stump of their arm, the second portion lying on the floor. The greying ginger wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder and immediately steered him towards where the Wookie was standing. He pointedly ignored all of the other patrons of the bar, and introduced the Wookie to his son.

"Luke, this is Chewbacca. He's the first mare on a ship that might suit our needs." Luke gave the Wookie a nod in greeting and quietly followed him towards the back where a man sat with his feet on the table. Luke glanced over the man, and followed his dad's example; sliding into the booth across from the man. When he finally noticed them, he drew his feet off the table, and leaned towards them.

"Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Time for me to respond to the reviews on the last chapter.**

 **Beru Skywalker** **:** Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

 **ESVmartinez:** It's really awesome to hear that you have read my story over an over again already. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

 **WhisperedxNothingsx:** Don't worry, I plan to continue this story. I honestly wasn't sure if I originally wanted to post this story because of how weird the concept was, but I eventually just decided to wing it, and I'm really glad that I did. Thank you for your support. Hope you like was I did with this chapter.

 **rata2:** Hope you liked this chapter as well.

 **SiriuslyPink:** I hope I made it clear enough in this chapter, but if I didn't, no, Vader does not need his suit.

 **Guest (March 26):** I'm really glad you like how I have the story set up. However, to answer your questions; you'll just have to wait and see to find out. Hope you loved the new chapter as much as the last.

 **ichigo urahara Shihoin:** You'll have to continue to read to find out the answer to your questions.

 **OnceUponAReader:** I plan to continue.

 **TheMagicalPixieHorse:** Don't worry, I plan on continuing this story, even if the exact path isn't completely clear in my head. Hope you're just as in love with the new chapter as the first.

 **Tell me what you thought of the chapter! Until the next chapter!**


	3. Author's note

Sorry this isn't a new chapter. This is an announcement saying that I feel like I've started too many Star Wars stories since the beginning of the Year, and while with Summer approaching, I will have more time, I won't have enough time for all of the stories I've started. I'm not abandoning them, I am just going to be focusing on them one at a time. I've set up a poll on my profile that will stay open until my last day of school, which is the 26th. At that point I will be focusing on the story with the most number of votes. After I complete that story I will go onto the story with the next number of votes. Hopefully I'll be able to get them all done over the summer.


	4. Author's note 2

With a total of 29 votes, _When You Wish_ had the most votes for which story I should focus on first over the summer. _There Is No Sound In Space_ came in second with 20 votes, followed by 10 votes for _Love Never Dies, Crash Course In Family_ had 5 votes, and a new story idea had one vote. Right now I am writing up an outline of the rest of _When You Wish,_ and should get that done tonight, and get the next chapter written and posted tomorrow. Thank you to all of those who voted in the poll, and no matter which story you voted for, I hope you aren't unhappy. I will hopefully be getting to all of them this summer, but no promises. Until the next update.


	5. Rewrite notice

Hello to all of my readers! It's been a year, plus a day, since I last updated Love Never Dies. And that wasn't even new content, just an author's note. I haven't really done much posting in the last year, I blame high school, but I'm really hopeful that I will actually write during the summer. This is huge summer for me. I'm out of high school, and getting ready to head off to college. I feel like I've come pretty far in a year, both as a writer and as a person, and while I still love this story and it's idea, I'm not overly happy with what I've posted. So I'm planning on rewriting Love Never Dies. I've already gotten a little bit done. Once I get the first chapter done, I will post it as a separate story and post another note on here to let you guys know it's up. I don't plan on deleting this story (it's nice sometimes to see how much I've grown with my writing). I'll talk to you guys sometime soon when I get the first rewritten chapter up.

Also, I'm totally open for suggestions on what to call the rewrite. I don't really want to call it Love Never Dies Rewrite, or anything like that. I was never overly thrilled with the title in the first place.


	6. Rewrite Notice 2

I finally got the first chapter of the Love Never Dies rewrite done! It's called Peace and Passion you can find the it on my profile page. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
